


Confession

by HornySheep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornySheep/pseuds/HornySheep
Summary: Merlin arrives late to Arthur's chambers, but when he enters he finds the prince fast asleep. What will happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my fanfictions because I need help with my grammar.  
> I appreciate all comments (except hate), and all kudos.  
> Please enjoy!

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, expecting the prince to scold him for being late he opened the door cautiously, but to his surprise, it was quiet in the room. Merlin looked around the room for Arthur, but the chamber seemed to be empty before Merlin laid his eyes upon a lump on the bed. He quietly snickered and sneaked towards the bed, Merlin slowly lifted the covers and as he suspected, Arthur was fast asleep in the bed.  
Thinking about how to take advantage of the situation, Merlin sat down on the bed, deep in his thoughts about the pranks he could pull on the prince.

Arthur was having a wonderful dream, a dream about Merlin.  
In the dream, Arthur was cuddling with Merlin in bed, both thoroughly enjoying each other's embrace, tangled in the sheets together. Arthur knew undoubtedly that this was a dream, Merlin would never return his advances, he would be disgusted if he ever knew, and he would leave Arthur entirely alone, he pulled Merlin closer, desperately clinging to him, not wanting to face the real world, where he was alone, where Merlin didn't love him. Arthur softly whimpered as he held Merlin in his arms.

Merlin was in deep thought when he felt something grip his arm, he quickly spun around only to see Arthur clinging onto him. Merlin was about to laugh, but then the prince started whimpering, and Merlin felt something deep inside of him ache. 

Merlin couldn't deny hs feelings for the prince, he had fallen for him, and seeing Arthur like this made his heart hurt like someone had stuck a needle right through it.  
The warlock reached his arm out, brushing his fingers through the prince's hair, a small attempt at comfort. Arthur was still distraught in his sleep, he reached out to Merlin, and in one swift move he dragged him down into the bed  
Merlin gasped as he fell into the covers, now lying close to the prince's chest, he tried to lie still.

Arthur woke up, or at least it felt like it, but Merlin curled up against his chest couldn't be real, so the prince still believed he was in his dream.

"Oh, Merlin, how I love you. If you could only know," Arthur muttered as he buried his face into Merlin's soft black curls.

Merlin was stunned by what he heard, did Arthur have feelings for him? Merlin was shocked, how could Arthur love someone like him? After all, he was just a servant. But nonetheless, Merlin couldn't deny this rare chance. It wasn't often you got to sleep in the prince's bed, and when Arthur woke up, well he would think of something then. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur opened his eyes, he stretched his limbs and nuzzled into the warm body beside him.  
Wait, someone else was in the bed with him?  
Arthur could not remember anyone joining him last night, and he hadn't been drinking either. Arthur was itching to know who had joined him in the bed, so he carefully pulled himself away from the long limbs and gasped when he saw who it was. Merlin was lying in his bed. Merlin, his servant, his friend, his one true love was lying cuddled up in Arthur's blankets. The dream from last night came back to Arthur, had that been real? Had Arthur confessed his love?  
Arthur tensed and pulled away from Merlin, distressed.  
Merlin had woken up by Arthur's movements and was now staring up at a rather distressed Arthur.

"Arthur? Wha-? Wait, why am I in yo- Oh," Merlin's voice was drowsy as he spoke.

Merlin was confused at first, why was he in Arthur's bed? Realisation hit Merlin like a slap in the face, what had he done? How could he possibly think that it would be a good idea to curl up next to Arthur?  
Both of the men were curled up on each side on the bed, both looking into each other's eyes, both scared. 

"M-Merlin, I-I. I can explain, I promise," Arthur said, his voice in an unusually high pitch.

"N-No Arthur, it's-I. Wait? Can you? What?"

Merlin was cut off by Arthur once again.

"I'm sorry Merlin! You probably didn't even want to climb into bed with me, or cuddle with me," Arthur said, his eyes getting blurred by tears.

"Wait, you dragged me into the bed with you," Merlin responded, confused.

"What? Did I force you into this? That's even worse than I thought! How could I have done this to you?"

Arthur was distraught, how could he have forced Merlin into his bed, and top it off, he had confessed his love to him too? 

"Listen, Arthur, you've got it all wrong! I heard your confession last night and I returned your feelings, I don't mind that I got dragged into your bed at all!"

Arthur quieted, Merlin returned his feelings? Did Merlin want to sleep together with him?  
Both men were silent, a tension so thick between them you could cut through it with a butter knife.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke.

"Yes, Arthur?" 

The prince inched closer to Merlin, looking into his blue eyes.

"Would you mind it if I kissed you," Arthur asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"No, not at all, Arthur. Not at all."

They both moved closer towards each other, Arthur reached out his hands and rested them on Merlin's.  
Their heads moved closer until their lips touched.  
All was good.


End file.
